


Jason Todd Headcannons

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana





	Jason Todd Headcannons

\- At first he was behind because well he was more worried about finding food than going to school.   
\- Would take his stuff to Bruce to get help.   
-Maybe an after school tutor at first to help him catch up.   
-Like Bruce would stop his work as Jason is spreading his math homework on top to get help.   
-Super chatty after school. He would tell Alfred all about his day.  
-The student all the teachers love to have.   
-His parent teacher conferences went really well.   
-He would ask both Alfred and Bruce for help studying before a test.   
-Alfred quizzing him him on geography while dusting the manor.   
-Jason offering to help him while he answered questions.   
-Jason: do you think Posion Ivy could help me with science on the way to Arkham.   
-Like his happiness towards school in general is just wonderful.   
-Getting told no books at the table.   
\- But Alfred Bruce brought his work.   
\- Both of them getting an Alfred stare. The one where he doesn’t even have to tell you to put it away because you will.   
-Jason: Do you think I’ll get into honor classes in high school?   
-Summers are spent reading. Trips to the library can take hours.   
\- Asking to hang up a test that got an A on the fridge.   
-But also super upset when he doesn’t do well. Bruce telling him he will do better next time.


End file.
